An electrical connector is generally used to connect electronic devices with the network or other related electronic devices.
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulator, a housing provided outside the insulator and a plug-in module. The insulator is provided with a module socket for accommodating the plug-in module and a docking socket for a user to connect with an interface. The plug-in module includes a base, a PCB unit provided in the base and an output terminal. In order to display connection state of the user's connection interface and the docking socket of the electrical connector, some electrical connectors are provided with a signal display unit.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional LED 100 includes an illuminant 110 and pins 120 connected to the illuminant 110, wherein the pins 120 of the LED 100 are in a shape of straight line.
As shown in FIG. 1B, in the conventional electrical connector, the signal display unit is generally fabricated with the conventional LED 100. In order to install the signal display unit to a proper place of the electrical connector, it is conventional to bend the straight-line-shaped pins 120 of the LED 100 into a desired shape manually with a bending tool, and a bending LED 200 with bent pins 220 is achieved. The illuminant 210 of the bending LED 200 is identical to the illuminant 110 of the LED 100.
The process for manufacturing the electrical connector includes the steps of inserting the plug-in module having a function of filtering wave into the module socket of the insulator; installing the above bending LED 200 onto the insulator; gluing the LED 200 to the insulator; and then placing the insulator on the tool of LED cutting pins manually so that the pins are cut into desired length; and finally, assembling a shell outside the insulator, thereby the electrical connector is formed.
The conventional electrical connector has following disadvantages:
Firstly, the signal display unit is manually manufactured by means of special tools, which will inevitably make the process complicated, the operation difficult, and the ineffectiveness low.
Secondly, for the electrical connectors with different structure, the LED with different pins in shape has to be used, and different bending tools are required to be equipped for the bending operation. However, the bending tools are costly and difficult for automatic production.
Thirdly, the quality of the LED is not stable when the pins thereof are bent. For example, the pins tend to be broken out, and the LED is poorly contacted and so on.
The foresaid information as disclosed in the background art only serves to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosure, thereby it may contains information not to constitute the prior art as known by those skilled in the art.